Marriage
by Silverjades96
Summary: Courage is actually getting married to his long time enemy now husband Katz. How did this happen?
1. Chapter 1

This only happen because of c2ndy2c1d and her cute pairings of Courage and Katz. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

Supernatural Au with a surprise.

 **WARNING: THIS IS A BOYXBOY OR MALEXMALE PAIRING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!** (Because I think I suck at writing but I'm doing it anyway.)

The wedding ceremony was simply beautiful.

Trees, with their long and bushy bodies formed a natural fence, blocking those from peeking at the private ceremony. Dainty pink flowers littered the ground, letting everyone bask in it's presence and beauty. At the front, an old man with a stethoscope sticking out of his pocket stood with a book open between the palms of his hands, waiting along with an unusual creature standing beside him, a red tail flicking back and forth betraying his inner emotions. Chairs on each side of the aisle were filled with creatures of every shape and size, waiting in anticipation for a union to finally be complete.

Courage, known to most as the cowardly but courageous dog, was standing nervously inside the attic among a few closest friends, getting ready for the wedding ceremony. However, this wedding was rather special, not because it was a union between friends but rather the union between two special creatures that were once hateful enemies toward one another.

The thing is, it wasn't just any wedding.

It was **_his_** and **_Katz's_**.

Our beloved pink dog was getting ready to walk down the aisle to his infamous (ex)archenemy, Katz, who waited for Courage along with their many friends and closest family.

Courage himself, never thought he was going to be married to **Katz** of all creatures.

Scratch that.

Courage never thought he would **_fall in love_** with Katz in the first place, to say the least. If anyone ever told those two they will be married one day you would getting weird looks and depending on who it was, they would quite possibly sent death threats for ever saying or "suggesting" for such a thing.

After all, they were natural enemies for quite some time. He lost the amount of times he had to save Muriel ( _and reluctantly Eustace_ ) from Katz's claws but he suppose it all started to change once Muriel and Eustace passed away in their sleep.

Courage wasn't stupid. He knew it was only a matter of time before the couple died of old age, the only way Courage wasn't able to save them from Death. Yet, deep in his heart, he selfishly thought that just _**maybe**_ he would be able to keep the Bagges as long as he could. Courage expected it wouldn't last and no matter how much he mentally prepared for it, he wasn't prepared how much their death would cause him so much grief and pain. After his discovery of the couple in the morning, Courage had begun to sort out everything with a heavy heart despite his future being unknown.

His first action was to arrange their bodies to be cremated then to be buried under the tree in the yard. After that, he quickly contacted with the lawyer for the proceedings of the will. To his surprise however, the lawyer explained to Courage that according to the will, everything that belonged to the couple was now under his name. (Because the only technically family member that could be the new owner of the land would have been Freaky Fred but he's in England so...) Courage, filled with relief and sadness, no longer had to worry about that certain aspect of his future living anymore.

To be honest, if it wasn't for Muriel, Courage would probably live in that dark alleyway she found him in, trying to survive day by day with the meager scraps of food he could find. In face, Courage didn't think he would have survive at all if Muriel didn't come by and picked him up.

And, in memory of Muriel, Courage began to make plans to transform the entire property into maybe a little haven for creatures of all shapes or sizes could find a place to call home.

The thing was, the proceedings and arrangements for the funeral kept Courage busy, distracting him from his loss. It wasn't until after everything was done did the situation fully hit him. Courage couldn't accept that Muriel, owner, mother figure, one of the people that truly loved him, was gone. As the days went by, Courage mourned and grieved, eyes dull and glassy (he promised that he wouldn't cry for Muriel's sake).

He barely moved.

He barely talked.

In fact, there was a dense silence inside the house, the only noise came from the shuffling of walking back and forth from Courage's feet.

It was too much for Computer, who was fed up himself with the long amount of silence. Once he began to figure that Courage's visits were no longer becoming regular, he managed to move himself from the office, searching for Courage around the house. His target was actually outside, planting flowers around the grave, at an uneasy pace. Courage's eyes were bloodshot, the effect of lack of sleep and his coat, matted simply because he no longer cared about his hygiene.

Once Computer found him, he was ready to give a rather scathing insult since Courage should have cleaned the dust off in the attic ( _an excuse really, to visit him_ ) but all it took was one look at Courage for the insult to die on his tongue, pausing in his tracks, looking between Courage and the grave. Courage, who would have looked up from the noise by now, simply continued with his work around the graves, quiet and listless.

For the first time, Computer was silent, not one insult or a witty remark, or or or... everything that he was going to say was gone as he continued to watch Courage. It wasn't until Courage began to wobble dangerously, to and fro did Computer finally took action. He instantly went over, gently picking up the poor ragged dog, gave him a quick bath before putting him to bed, quietly chiding Courage, with unheard concern, the whole entire time for not taking better care of himself.

As time went past, little by little, under Computer's care, Courage's health improved. Computer did his best to keep Courage alive, however, it wasn't Courage's physical health that needed healing now, it was his emotional health. So despite Courage being under Computer's care, there wasn't anything he could do to change Courage's eyes back to life.

 ** _And then, everything changed when Katz came by…_**

* * *

Anthor's note: Like I said before, this only happened because of this person (c2ndy2c1d) (visit her tumblr and you will understand why). I swear to you, **I don't own any of these characters.** To my other readers, I'm sorry if I broken my promise for not completing any fanfics one at a time but for this one, I couldn't help it anymore. So, I'M SORRY! T-T I really don't know how much I can get away with in this story, so if there is any sexy scene coming up, i'm warning you ahead of time that it might not be here but in my tumblr which you can get access to on my profile page.

Anyways ENJOY READING!

Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome!

NON-BETAED...  
 **Edited:**

So I made some changes after I realized the grammar was kinda weird and everything didn't quite flow so here it is! Any mistakes you guys see is mine but thank you for you taking the time to read this! :D

Kisses and Hugs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

 _Even after under Computer's care, there wasn't anything he could do to change Courage's lifeless eyes and it would stay like that until Courage could recover from Muriel's death._

 _And then, everything changed when Katz came by…_

 **Present: September 25, 9:00 am. 2 weeks after the couples death…**

 _Courage~! Courage, dear! Ah! There you are! Come on and help me make some lunch, hmm?_

 _Muriel, where's my lunch! I'm hungry!_

 _Hold on Eustace. Courage is helping me make lunch. Isn't that right, Courage?_

 _Courage, oh you sweet thing. Let's wake up! Wake up, Courage~. Wake up….._

 _..._

 ** _Muriel?_**

Courage laid in bed, a pleasant smile was stretched across his face as he woke up groggily as the sun rays shined brightly through the window. He sighed happily as turned his head, fully expecting Muriel to be the one waking him up.

"Muriel?" he murmured as he rubbed his eyes, then looked up to see an empty space. Courage blinked, surveying the room, then blinked again. Slowly tears began to well. His fragile heart finally shattered. It was all just a dream. Muriel was never there in the first place and she is never going to come back.

As if a dam broke, for the first time after Muriel's death Courage began to cry and cry, pouring out his pain and sorrow he had bottled up ever since he found the Bagges that one fateful morning. Courage was so caught up with the realization that he didn't even notice the sound of the door opening.

It was Computer. He instantly went upstairs after he heard Courage making sounds. "You twit", Computer sat down on the side of the bed before softly petted Courage as he continued to sob, the word no longer being an insult but a rather affectionate term, "You're barely in the condition to work today. I'll leave you outside and sit there. Maybe a break will do you some good."

Slowly and carefully, Computer picked up Courage's limp body and left him outside on the porch to view the scenery as he went to make lunch.

Courage was a bit calmer after Computer comforted him but he didn't have the heart to reply. He feared that once he opened his mouth, he might cry again.

So he sat there dutifully, staring at the scenery, but the longer he stared at the current progress of construction, the more he began to take in finer details. (He didn't dare hire contractors because he doesn't trust for the buildings to stand.)

The plants and the trees were beginning to bloom beautifully in strategic areas with an dug up trench weaving in and out of the ground. The creek wasn't quite finished yet but Courage had intended it to be a creek so the plants would be self watered and could shelter the man-made creek.

There was still plans to build a lake for everyone to enjoy, make a green house solely for crops with it's own water system as well and and… The more he thought about his current progress and his future plans, the more Courage was filled with renewed purpose. His tears began to flow less and less with each passing thought.

By god, he still had so much to do but damn it all if he was going to let his grief stand in the way of honoring Muriel. And maybe, just maybe, for once he could find happiness once everything was completed.

Courage was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice a rather suspicious car approaching the house. It wasn't until he heard a rather familiar baritone voice that sent chills down his spine did he finally looked up at his unwelcome guest.

"Ah. There you are dear boy," Katz purred as he stood in front of Courage, blocking his view. Katz, also known as his arch enemy and the most conniving creature Courage had unfortunately known in this lifetime.

" **What. Do. You.** **Want** ," Courage bit out, he narrowed his eyes at the tall feline. His suspicion toward Katz' visit is justifiable. Every one of his encounters with Katz, one way or another, always tend to be bad. Courage knows from experience that Katz is never without something up his sleeve and this, right here, is no exception.

"Why, dear boy, whatever do you mean? I'm here to offer a special opportunity to whoever is the new owner of this land" Katz had a rather innocent grin. And Courage isn't even fooled for one second. This just proves his earlier statement but this time, Katz' words invoke something different than fear. Something deep and long forgotten inside of him is now awake.

The beast of anger is leading this time.

 ** _How DARE HE! HOW DARE HE SHOW HIS FACE!_**

With a newfound strength, Courage pushed Katz **hard** back toward his car. Katz was dazed, to think that Courage had the audacity to even touch him.

"Don't touch me you _**filth** -_" he began but was silenced by the cold fury he saw in Courage's eyes, his mouth pulled back to show his displeasure.

" ** _Oh_ , _I'm sorry_** ," Courage snarled, clearly not apologetic, "but you see, I **own** this land now."

Courage let his words sink into Katz's head before continuing in a softer tone. "Every single time, you keep coming up with these schemes to gain something from Muriel but you seem to forget they never work on me" A growl formed in his throat. "And then, you have the nerve to come here! _But its not like you care do you?_ "

Katz felt an unfamiliar feeling of guilt clenching his heart as Courage let out a hysterical laughter full of pain and sorrow. It lasted a few seconds until Courage sobered enough to continue his rant. Courage glared at Katz through teary eyes.

" _ **SHE NEVER TRIED HURT YOU AND YET YOU CAME AFTER HER! LIKE HER DEATH WAS THE ONLY WAY TO WIN!**_ " Courage shoved Katz back again, this time, making contact with his car. " ** _MURIEL'S DEAD! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW KATZ! DOES IT FILL YOU WITH HAPPINESS THE ONLY PERSON WHO TRULY LOVED ME LEFT ME ALONE?!_** "

Courage panted after the words left his mouth but his eyes, never left Katz, pinning him with his gaze. Katz not once he said or did anything to interrupt his little tirade and before Katz could remember to interrupt Courage cut him off again. He still wasn't done.

"I don't want you to taint her memory anymore with your filthy presence," he growled, poking Katz in the stomach. He pointed to Katz' car before having his final say.

"Get out."

And the usual suave and scheming cat astonishingly did what he was told, no longer full of arrogance but with guilt, left in silence.

And Courage, who had done the impossible, had watched him drive away with clench fists and tears running down his face.

* * *

I TOTALLY DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! duh.

What am I doing? Jesus. I don't know what I'm thinking doing this during finals week. Urgh. I'm crazy. I'm sorry for the angst! TBH I had the feels too and I'm sorry that Katz and Courage is a little oc. Hopefully though, I managed to capture each character's personality well enough. Lately I've been reading angst fanfic and it's killing my heart how some of these characters I feel that they should be punished more.

 **This is non-betaed**

Ladies and gentlemen, this year has been rough for you all, first the stupid presidential election (because honestly these candidates aren't really great), then the Orlando shooting, the death of Christina Grimme and etc. I wish that this never had happened but we live in a cruel cruel world and we can only move forward and try to make it better. So my message to you all is to continue to try to bring hope to a world that doesn't have anymore to bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

 _The usual suave and scheming cat astonishingly did what he was told, no longer full of arrogance but with guilt, left in silence._

 _And Courage who had done the impossible, had watched him drive away with clench fists and tears running down his face._

 **Present:**

It took another few days for Courage to speak to Computer after Katz' visit. His visit tore off healing scars and Computer had the decency to wait until he felt Courage was ready to talk again.

"So, _Twit_ , what happened?" Computer inquired, setting food down in front of the dog. Currently, it was dinner time and Courage, who just woke up from his nap, looked at him blankly.

"What?" Courage tried to process what Computer just said. Way to sprung the question on him now when he just woke up.

Computer clicked his tongue. "A few days ago, you didn't talk until now, twit. Now, don't make me say it again. **What. Happened?** "

Courage groaned. He didn't want to tell Computer about that certain unfortunate visit but knowing Computer, he would have bothered Courage until he had an answer. _I better tell him now or he'll skin me for sure_ , Courage thought.

Courage rubbed his face with his paws before answering him. "It was Katz. _**A** **gain**_ ," Courage groaned. "His **holiness** had the nerve to grace his presence right after he heard that there's a new owner of the land. Katz came here, thinking that he was going to succeed with his devious plans _again_." Courage lifted up his head then looked at his food for a moment. Slowly, he grabbed his spoon and began eating after he said his thanks to Computer. (His cooking was actually very good despite being a machine.)

"And?"

Courage paused mid-way in his chewing before clearing his throat to speak. Although he should be proud that he stood up against Katz, it was kinda mortifying afterward.

"I told him not to taint this land with his presence anymore and kicked him out." He said the words quickly as possible but Computer caught it anyway.

A darker tinge of pink graced Courage's cheeks after he finished explaining and with Computer's rather unnerving stare. There was a pregnant pause before the silence was broken from a uproarious laughter coming from Computer himself. In fact, his whole body was shaking as the words 'hahahahahaha" graced his entire screen face. Courage blushed harder with humiliation but glared at Computer who continued to laugh at his expense.

It took some time for Computer to come down but one look at Courage's glowering face made him laugh again.

" _ **It's not funny!**_ " Courage whined. He hit his head against the table. Some friend he is. "What the hell was I thinking going against **Katz** like that?! Now he has a bigger incentive to go after me!"

Computer chuckled a bit more while Courage complained and whined. He had an inkling that Katz wasn't going to kill Courage per say but rather maybe a different intention, after all he was certain Katz had maybe, _just maybe_ , a small soft spot for the pink dog. For Courage to alive for this long was practically a miracle, or maybe it was Courage's insane luck.

"No matter. Finish your food now that you're feeling better. We still need to finish your plans", Computer reminded Courage, effectively changing the subject. Computer pointed at Courage's unfinished food who began to quickly eat again while Computer's words echoed throughout this brain. He was right after all, there was still so much to do.

And maybe one of those water dragons he visited wouldn't mind to make a home here as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple days later, help did come in the form not in a form of a dragon but in a form of a rather certain Sasquatch.

"Hey Courage, do you mind if I stay here for a bit?"

It was Theodore (Big Foot) who greeted Courage with a watery smile at the door. Theodore explained, after being ushered in to the living room for some tea and cookies, his mother had passed away couple years ago. He thought he could continue to live there even after her death but fate had other plans. Since his mother was the only one that stood between him and the hunters, it was open season on the poor creature.

Despite that, Theodore was determine to live there but it proved to be too much after multiple attempts of kidnapping or slaughter. With no one vouching his safety, he was forced to leave his beloved home with a heavy heart. He packed all of his belongings into a large wagon (which was sitting outside) and came to see if Courage was willing to house a friend a bit before moving on to find a better place to live.

And Courage... How could he say no?

"Why don't you stay here?" Computer asked before Courage could say the same exact thing.

"Are you sure?" Theodore asked hesitantly. He eyes betraying his eagerness and hope. "It seems you two have a lot going on outside. I don't want to be a bother"

Computer shook his head then nudged Courage who sat against his side. Courage glared at Computer before heaving out a great sigh.

"It's not really what you think it is, Theodore. You're seeing right now is going to be a community for creatures like us", Courage explained, waving toward the window where the view of the construction could be clearly seen.

"A community?" Theodore asked with puzzlement. "I guess I can see that but why?"

"It's-" Courage sighed and paused. Theodore took that moment to look around the house and realize that the sweet old woman and the cranky old man weren't around at all. "It's because of Muriel... Muriel and Eustace just died about a month ago and because she saved me, I felt that in her memory I would do the same for others. Provide them a place to live but as you can see it's not done yet and I need all the help I can get to have it finished."

There was a long silence after Courage's explanation. Theodore, who was rather touched by the whole thing, was sitting there with an awe expression. After a few minutes, Theodore quickly set down his cup and went over to give Courage a crushing hug.

"I would love to help, Courage. Anything in my power," Theodore sniffled.

Courage gave him a watery smile. He patted the arm around him. " _Thanks_ Theo."

Theodore hugged Courage a few more seconds before letting go then grinned at Courage and Computer (who was silent the whole time during the whole exchange not wanting to ruin the moment for once).

"Let's get this show on the road!"

For the next few weeks or so, the gang worked hard. To Courage's and Computer's surprise, Theodore was actually an expert mechanic and manage to fix a lot of problems that even Courage didn't know existed. Thanks to Theodore expertise, things were running a lot smoother and they also gained more help from other creatures as time passed.

The raccoon brothers (Hugo and Herman), William the water dragon and the Beaver (Buck) had joined them into helping the construction. Each of them felt it was high time they return the favor ever since Courage helped them while trying to save Muriel from them (ironic honestly). Plus that wasn't the only reason why they came. Like Theodore, they were looking for a place they could call home.

The raccoon brothers were just tired of having to hide from hunters (they also wanted a family because they were lonely). Buck the beaver (I'm just giving him a name since he doesn't have one), was just tired of having to deal with a disappointed father that continuously pushed his expectations on him (Buck knew one of his other family members would probably fulfill the role better an he was anyway). Last but not least, William wanted some space away from his rather surprising large family.

Courage had grown happier when they came by to help with the construction as well as put in their two cents on certain areas they could fix. Granted it wasn't easy for all of them to get along. Hugo and Herman sometimes would start to fight each other and William would argue against Theodore on how big the river should be. Then Computer would piss everyone off with his sarcasm and dry humor.

It was chaos, but it was happy chaos and they reminded him that he wasn't as lonely anymore.

"Hey Muriel," Courage said as he sat down right next to her grave. He was still grieving for her but he was slowly recovering. "I don't think you have to worry about me as much anymore."

Courage gave a rather bittersweet smile as he leaned his head against the stone, watching the whole scene from where he was. Everyone fighting and arguing with one another but at the look of their faces, it told him that they were happy right where they are.

"I-I mean I s-still miss you Muriel," Courage said softly to the grave and pause, then took a deep breath. "... but I think I'll be _ok..._ "

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THIS IS NON-BETA. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!**

Hello everyone! Sorry I've been busy lately but this year is going to be a really bad one. Not only am I now working at my new job but my older sister is going to be engaged.

Urgh' Guess who's going to be one of the bridesmaid?

Yeah, yay me. So yes, it will be plenty more difficult to even make more chapters of my fanfics but like I said, I'll promise I'll finish them with the best of my ability.

 **And please, my beautiful readers, if you request me to write a fanfic about couples, hold off until I finish this one and the other fanfic I'm currently trying to finish. So until both stories are finish I will NOT do any other fanfics until after.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this! Have a beautiful day!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: TOO BAD AND NEED HELP!

So today I got an email saying that this story was and I quote "This was shit, don't continue this for the love of God".

 **WELL TOO BAD! :D**

Unfortunately this world **does not revolve around you** and let's be honest here, I'm not the greatest writer and I only wrote this purely out of enjoyment and inspiration.

 **Dear reader, if you don't like it, then either:**

1) offer constructive critism (beta reader obviously)

 **or**

2) offer ideas to help make the story better and interesting

 **or**

3) **don't read it**

It's as simple as that. I'm human therefore not perfect and plus I have a life in case you haven't notice so I don't have time to update every single week. And I'm sorry you don't like it and there are other people that do (and kudos to them for sticking with a crappy writer like I am). I think its a better use of your time to find another story to enjoy and to send flames like this.

So no, I will continue the story purely because I want to and not because one person decides to tell me they don't like it without telling me why or offering to help to make this a better story.

Hugs and kisses to my hateful reader because I'm a civil person and I don't want to add more hate into the world then there already is.

* * *

 **ANYWAYS!**

Now that is done and over with, **I'm stuck** , I'm sorry to say. I got half a chapter finished but I need to get Courage to somehow get Kitty's contact information from Katz. Someone throw me ideas!


End file.
